


Every Step

by jadehenry_08



Category: Every Step of the Way
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehenry_08/pseuds/jadehenry_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♥ I love you every step of the way ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ʝ Chapter One - Dr. J

-Jade-

I sat down next to my best friend, Morgan, at lunch. She's absolutely beautiful, the complete opposite of me. With her natural Indian beauty, it's no doubt she's such a hit with the boys. Unfortunately, she doesn't notice it, so she's always thinking that no guy ever loves her, when in reality, they all do. It's only normal for her to get all the attention, but it hurts a bit that no one seems to like me at all, even when she tells them how awesome I am. Oh, well, it's all in a day's work.

I'm known around school quite well. They call me Dr. J because one day, as a dare, I had to set up a booth that offered advice for five dollars. You come up to me with your problem and a five dollar bill, and I'll give you all the advice I can. It's ironic how I'm the one giving a lovesick jock relationship advice, but I've never had a boyfriend. I've been crushing on this one guy, Blake Jones, since I met him in the fourth grade. We're seniors now. The hardest part is that he always comes up to me for advice, and it's always about love. It hurts a lot, because he's been going after this one girl since I set up the booth, but he hasn't told me her name. He says she's beautiful, and she's all he ever thinks about. I know I'm not supposed to judge my clients, but I just wish that there wouldn't be a pain in my heart whenever he goes off about how amazing she is. It hurts, you know. It feels like if the only person important to me doesn't like me, then who will? But I always try to give him the best advice I can, and be his best friend, even though it hurts. And, being me, and about as curious as a cat, I have asked him who it is every session, but he absolutely refuses to tell me.

Back to lunch time- I was sitting with Morgan when a few more people came over. Their names are Katheryn, Andrea, and Arie. (Pronounced A-REE) Some other guy friends of mine, including Blake come with them. Clyde is dating Katheryn, Harrison is dating Andrea, and Nathan is dating Arie. Blake isn't with anyone, because he's waiting for his secret girl, and I'm just a loner that will grow old alone with 85 cats. And yes, I have named them all. My girls all know how I feel about Blake, and I can only assume that the guys know who Blake's secret girl is. Also, the three happy couples you just heard about were of my own doing. They all came to me asking for advice (and for a discount, but that wasn't going to happen) about what to do about their crushes. As it turned out, there weren't any awkward love triangles, so I set them up. So far, they are perfect for each other. They never fight, and they look so love struck, that it sickens me to see them.

I just want what they have, but I guess that's not enough for a soul like mine. I know someone's out there for me, but I doubt I'll ever find him. But I'm off topic, AGAIN...I think I forgot to mention that I get very distracted and I will talk and talk about things for hours that no one actually cares to listen to. Hopefully my future husband will want to hear it. The only one who listens right now is Blake. UGH, I hate that I love him.

The group comes and sits by me, while Arie asks me, "Hey Dr. J! Are you going to the party tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it...why?" Everyone looks at me frowning. I don't know why. They know I'm not a social butterfly.

"Aw come on J! I don't want to be the only unattached guy!" Blake pleaded with me. Don't look in his eyes Jade. Don't do it. DANG. He used the puppy-dog eyes on me. I hate that because I can't say no to them.

"But Blake," I whined, "I don't want to! Can't I stay home, thinking up new advice for everyone tomorrow? I don't even have a dress!"

"ACTUALLY," Kat began. Oh goodness. She's going to make me wear one that I have hidden in my closet. "You do. That LBD that looks absolutely stunning on you would do just the trick."

"Well, yeah, but then I have to put so much effort into how I look and I'm too lazy, so I guess the dress will stay in the closet."

"No, Jade, it's okay. The girls and I will come over and get you all ready." She said. I sent a pleading look to my guys, but they all looked at me with that smug smirk.

Clyde piped up, "Yeah! It couldn't hurt for you to get dressed up! If you got it, flaunt it," he said in the whitest, wannabe ghetto girl voice he could.

"I told you so! Remember when we had the pool party and we made you wear that gray and pink bikini, and Jonah couldn't stop staring at your rocking bod? Didn't you really like him for a while?" Andrea asked. It's true though. I really liked him for a while there, but now it's just a crush. Yeah, I know, I'm not over him yet.

"Um, yeah, I kind of still like him, but he wasn't staring at me. He was disgusted by how pale I was." I said, looking down because of embarrassment.

"Shut up. You're so tan, the new kid mistook you for a blonde Puerto-Rican." Morgan said, rolling her eyes in a loving way.

"Well, speak of the devil," I said, right as Jonah walked up to our lunch table.

"Hey, Jade! Are you going to the party tonight?" he asked. I was so flustered that he was talking to me, I just blushed and looked down while Morgan said that I most definitely was. That's great. Now I have to go.

"Awesome! Wear something cute so maybe we can meet up! Pinky promise you'll save me a dance?" he asked, and held out his pinky. I blushed some more as I looked in his eyes and hooked my pinky with his. As everyone else was continuing their own conversations, I think I was the only one who noticed Blake's jaw clench and his eyes go dark. It was almost like he was jealous, but of what? Maybe Jonah went and sat by the girl he liked. That's probably it, but the only problem is that Jonah was surrounded by girls, so who knows which one it is. Darn it! I was really hoping to find out!

 

Soon enough, the bell rang signaling that we had to head to third period. I hate English. Our group set off in our different directions, but not without a group hug, and a promise to text them. I hugged my guys and skulked off to my Advanced Placement English Literature. Welcome to hell.


	2. ℬ Chapter Two - Lovesick Jealousy

-Blake-

I love her. I've loved her since I met her, but she doesn't realize it. I see her every day, watch as all the guys gawk at her from afar. They would gawk at her up close if they could, but Jonah had basically claimed her. He only wants to get in her pants, but she likes him anyway. Why can't she see that the girl I love is her? Clyde, Harrison, and Nathan have all told me multiple times to tell her how I feel, but I can't. She would never like me. She's so beautiful, and she walks through the school every day like she isn't. Almost every day at our little session I come close to telling her how I feel, but when I start to say something, she looks up at me with those beautiful eyes and I freak out. So I end up just telling her all about how much I like her, without letting her know it's her.

I get to see her at lunch, too. We always talk about everything because the other kids are all coupled up. It's amazing how well they all work together, and I know it's a work of Jade. It's actually funny, too, because she said that if I show up at least three times a week for her sessions, then I only have to pay ten dollars the entire week. I asked her why, but she just said that when I finally ask out my secret girl I'll have enough money to take her out and stuff. I wish she knew that she's my secret girl.

We sat down at lunch today, and she was already talking to Morgan and the other girls. Like the best friend that she is to them, she gave them a bit of advice on what they should do about their "girl problems." I wasn't really listening to them until they started asking her if she was going to go to the party tonight. She kept on saying she wasn't going to, but when Katheryn mentioned Jonah, she started blushing and stuttering. Why doesn't she do that when I'm around? What does Jonah have that I don't?

All of a sudden, Jonah walks up to our table to ask if she's going to the dance. She can't even look him in the eyes, but when he openly flirts with her, she looks straight at him and hooks his pinky with hers. All of the guys start giving her a hard time, but I noticed that she was looking at me weirdly. I unclenched my jaw, and I stopped seeing red, and it's weird, because I didn't even know I had clenched my jaw. That's always what happens when Jonah flirts with her when I'm around.

Is it pathetic for me to want him to be gay?

The bell rings and I reluctantly stand up, along with everyone else. We gather into our signature group hug, wishing good luck for those going to awful classes. The guys hug their girls, and all I want is to be able to hug Jade right now, and call her mine.

Jade gathers the guys and me into a hug and we all hug her back, wishing that she wasn't so smart. She's the only one in our group that has to go to all Advanced Placement classes, because the rest of us only have a few. I watch her as she says goodbye to us and starts to slowly walk to her class. Thankfully, my class isn't too far from hers, so I make a split-second decision and decide to go walk with her.

I quickly catch up to her, and bump her hip with mine, in a playful manner. She chuckles a bit, but doesn't look up yet. I peer over to see what is capturing her attention, and much to my surprise, she's on her phone. That was sarcasm. She's always on her phone, texting a friend, playing a game, listening to music, or her personal favorite: reading on Wattpad. She knows it's an unhealthy obsession, but she just loves it so much. She probably loves it more than she loves socializing. Oh, who am I kidding? She probably loves it more than life. It's sad that I know this, because it just shows how much we are best friends, and nothing more.

Being the sly fox that I am, I stole her phone from her hands and put it in my pocket before she could see where I hid it. She stopped walking a few seconds later, finally realizing that she no longer had her phone in her hand. She looked up at me with that adorable pout of hers, her eyebrows furrowed and her blue eyes shining. She was crying.

I stopped walking and looked at her before asking, "Awe, Jade, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She put her hand to her cheeks as if she didn't even know that she was crying.

"H-h-he l-left h-h-h-her, f-for s-s-so-someone else," then a lone tear trickles down her cheek. I can't help it, I have to laugh. I burst out into laughter, tears streaming down my face, and she soon joins in. "Ermahgerd. I can't believe I'm crying."

"I know!! Ha ha! It's so weird." I laugh some more, but she looks at me with a pointed glare, and I know it's time to shut up.

"Blake, I need a favor," I quickly nod and she continues, "Will you keep my phone until the end of the day? You know, so I can focus and not have to read at all times? Since we have last period together, you can give it to me then." She looks at me, and I smile, nodding. She doesn't have a passcode on her phone, so now I can look through it!

"Yeah, that'll be no problem! See you in fifth!" She turns into her class, and I turn into mine. Unfortunately, I have third period with Jonah, and he's always talking about Jade. He even has the audacity to ask me if she likes him. Can't he see that I am not his friend, and that even if she did like him, I wouldn't tell .him?! But I can't do that, because she really likes him and all I want is for her to be happy.

 

But why can't she be happy with me?


	3. ʝ Chapter Three - A Hopeful Proposition

I hear the bell ring - finally. All of my classes until I see Blake are over, and I am really dreading seeing him. I know that I didn't even do anything, but he's had my phone since lunch, and I don't have a password. Yeah, yeah, yeah, before you go on scolding me about it, it's only because I have a hard time remembering it after I've changed it, and I am not good at sticking to things. Also, I have this weird theory that your soulmate will have the same password as you, and honestly, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. It'd be fine if it was Blake, though, because I know him so well.

As I'm walking down the hall, I see Arie and wave. I love this girl. She runs up to me and jumps into my arms, but I don't stumble at all. I'm not a body builder or anything, but I work out everyday to stay fit, and it has definitely paid off. I have a nice set of abs and a nice butt, but whatever. Back to Arie. So, she's in my arms screaming something inaudible into my ear, and I start pinching her butt to try and make her get off of me, but she just won't. 

"Arie, if you don't get off me right now, I'm going to drop you." I say to her, but she doesn't budge. Alright then, this is going to be fun. I walk a few more steps so she untenses, and then I drop her onto the ground. She's a little stunned, to say the least.

"J! You bum nugget! What the fudge swirl was that for?" without giving me any time to reply, she starts a completely new topic. "ANYWAYS, you will never guess what I just heard!" Just as I am about to inquire, she cuts me off, again. "So I heard from Kathryn, who heard from her boytoy, who heard from Morgan, who heard from this kid she was talking to who I forget the name of, who overheard it in the hall after hearing it from Jonah himself, that he likes you a lot and was looking forward to seeing you at the party tonight!" she exclaims. Immediatly after, she takes a huge breath, which still doesn't give me enough time to let this information register.

"What? Huh? I. Um. Who? But. He? What?" I barely manage to stutter out. "I thought he liked that girl Stephanie?" 

"No, J, that was so last week. She said that they hooked up and he didn't call her again," she says, eyeing me carefully. Don't get me wrong, I know that he is a total douche, and all he does is get in girls' pants, but I just really like him. He visits me every now and then at the booth, and we talk for a bit before he leaves with a wink and a promise to come back. When he talks to me there, it always seems like he's not the guy that everyone makes him out to be, and it could all be an act, but I really hope not. I like him too much, and I don't think I could handle that, on top of Blake and I only ever being friends.

"Oh, well, good for her?" I question. "Maybe I'll see him tonight at the party that you're dragging me to against my will?" Maybe I stare at her judgementally for a second or ten afterwards, but if the girls weren't making me go, then she wouldn't have anything to worry about anyways.

By now, we've wasted practically all of our time talking that the hallways have pretty much been drained of students. Just as we're about to split off to our separate classes, the bell rings and I hear a not-so-happy curse word explode from her mouth, getting her a strong glare from the teacher in front of me. I just blush and continue to go to my class, no longer in a hurry because I'm already late.

As soon as I've made it into the classroom, everyone is already sitting down and paying close attention to the teacher lecturing in the front of the classroom. Before I walk in, I try and come up with a good excuse to why I was late, but I come up dry. I make desparate eye contact with Blake from outside the room through the window, and I motion for him to distract the teacher so I can walk in unannounced. I know, I know, the door's closed how could you not be noticed? The teacher, Ms. Carne is basically deaf, literally. She has a hearing aid, but I can tell it's on her desk, not being used.

Blake goes to the front of the room, and starts talking to her, while making a motion with his hand that ushers me in. He's yelling really loudly about some sort of shooting star and she's listening intently with her back to me, to I sneak to my seat and get a pen and paper out. Blake comes back and sits next to me, starting to write something on a sheet of paper. I'm listening to the lecture when I feel something slightly pointed hit me in the face. Startled, I quickly grab my face, inspecting the nonexistent damage. 

I look down after my slight freak out, and I see a sheet of paper folded several times laying on my desk. It has a winky face on it, so I'm guessing it's from Blake. I unfold it and read it quickly.

you so owe me :)

Goodness gracious he had to write that down? He couldn't have just leaned over and whispered? I laugh a little as I look at him and pout dramatically. Frantically, I scribble my response underneath his not-so-kind demand.

free advice for a week? :/

I refold it and throw it back at him, hitting him in the ear, which startles him a lot. He looks at the note and smiles, making eye contact with me and nodding. 

We both go back to doing our real work, getting a little confused because we skipped a bit of the lesson. Only minutes before the bell rings, signalling the end of the day, I feel a feather light touch on my butt. What was that? Before I can swat whatever it is away, I feel a hard object being pushed into my pocket, followed by the slight touch of a hand retracting. Oh. It was just Blake giving me back my phone. Thank goodness! I thought it was the creep behind me, Lenny. 

I slyly pull it out and unlock it, finding a super adorable picture of me and Blake as the screensaver. I may like him a lot, but that definitely wasn't there before. I guess he must have changed it when he was holding it for me. I look at the picture for a second, which is a picture of me and Blake on the trampoline at my house, just looking at the sky. He's looking at me like I hang the stars in space every night, and I'm marvelling at the clouds. It is the cutest picture ever, and I didn't even know it was taken. I blush wildly and unlock my phone. I see a note is opened and Blake left me a little message.

ur hella babe

Well if my face isn't already redder than a tomato, it sure is by now. I quickly lock my phone back up and slide it in my pocket. The bell rings, finally dismissing us to go home, and I look at Blake, who looks like he's about to ask me something.

"Hey, do you need a ride home today? I'd love to show off my new car. I can drop you off at your house?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, Blake, sounds great! Just let me go to my locker for a second first?" I answer him. He gives it the go ahead, and I head to my locker a few hall over. When I get there, I am a little surprised by the crowd surrounding it. As I approach, the crowd splits, and I make my way to the little box. There's a little note stuck to it, as well as a rose, addressed to me from Jonah. Blushing, I stick the note in my purse and open the lock. As the door opens, I set my eyes upon a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. I am so flushed right now, I could probably explode. I hear a chorus of "awes" as the door opens fully and the crowd is able to see the object of my attention. I pull out the note Jonah wrote me, and blush madly as I open it and read it.

be my date to the party tonight?

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around, shocked by the sight in front of me. It's Jonah, with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Yes or no?" he asks me. I think about it for a second, but don't get a chance to reply before I am cut off by Blake exclaiming, "What's going on here?" And I know I shouldn't feel like I'm cheating on him because nothing is going on between us, but it feels wrong for him to see this, and I feel like I'm betraying him.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you, Blake. I was just asking Jade to be my date to the party tonight," Jonah answers. He says it so proudly, like I'm a prize that he really wants to win, and I find myself saying yes before I can even think about anything else. "Great! I'll see you at 8, then?" He hands me his number, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and walks off. Blushing like crazy, I turn around and shut my locker, only to turn back around and see a super pissed off Blake staring at me.

"What's wrong, Blake?"

"Nothing that would concern you I guess. I'm heading to the car. See you in a bit," he says, angrily stalking away.

 

What the heck just happened?


End file.
